THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL--Sadistic Romance--
by Sawako The Writer
Summary: Hari itu aku dan kau bertemu, bersama-sama memulai kehidupan yang baru. Dalam indahnya sebuah istana di negeri mimpi, kita menjalin hubungan cinta sehidup semati. Meski kutahu diriku adalah 'malaikat'. Meski kau tahu dirimu adalah 'iblis'. Namun tak dapat dihindari perasaan cinta ini. Biarpun cinta ini terlarang, biarlah. Seperti apapun dirimu, aku akan selalu...MENCINTAIMU...
1. PROLOG

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~**

**Anime/manga : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Author : Sawako The Writer**

**Genre : Romance&Supernatural**

**Rate : M**

**Character : Onodera RitsuxTakano Masamune**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Sadistic, Ambigous action, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Terlalu mengkhayal, Hasil karya yang gila dari author yang gila**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi©Shungiku Nakamura**

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~©Sawako The Writer**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, terdapat dua negara yang sudah saling bermusuhan sejak ribuan tahun lalu. Negara yang pertama adalah negara Heavenia, negara yang dihuni oleh ribuan makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat yang disebut dengan 'Angie'. Negara yang kedua adalah negara Heria, negara yang dihuni oleh ribuan makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah iblis yang disebut dengan 'Deviere'. Kedua negara tersebut tak pernah dapat akur dan damai, karena perang antara para malaikat dan para iblis yang pernah terjadi ribuan tahun silam, menyebabkan terjadinya banyak kematian diantara para malaikat dan para iblis. Kemudian kedua pihak tersebut menjadikan manusia sebagai media untuk melestarikan kaum mereka, agar diantara para malaikat atau para iblis tak ada yang musnah, sehingga terlahirlah makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat atau iblis yang disebut 'Angie' dan 'Deviere' .

Diantara kedua negara yang saling bermusuhan tersebut, terdapat sebuah negara yang dihuni oleh manusia, dan dihuni pula oleh para Angie dan para Deviere yang menjauhkan diri dari permusuhan antara kaum Angie dan kaum Deviere dan lebih mencintai perdamaian. Selain itu, di negara tersebut terdapat sebuah istana yang berada tepat di tengah negara itu. Sebuah istana yang disebut dengan 'Eternal Castle', yang menjadi tempat bagi kaum Angie dan kaum Deviere yang hendak menginjak masa kedewasaan untuk melakukan upacara kedewasaan, dan mendapat sebuah berupa sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dan putih yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah resmi menjadi seorang Angie atau seorang Deviere. Negara itu pun menjadi tempat tinggal bagi kaum Angie dan kaum Deviere yang belum menginjak masa kedewasaan, yaitu dengan menjalani kehidupan bersama manusia di sebuah Akademi untuk manusia, kaum Angie, dan kaum Deviere yang belum menginjak masa kedewasaan. Akademi tersebut bernama 'Akademi Eternityia', yang terbagi menjadi tiga gedung sekolah beserta tiga gedung asrama khusus untuk para siswa dan siswi akademi yang terletak tak jauh dari 'Eternal Castle'.

Dan negara tersebut adalah awal dari kisah cinta yang panjang dan terlarang ini.

Nama negara itu adalah...

NEGARA ETERNITYIA.

* * *

OHAYOU/KONICHIWA/KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!

Akhirnya, setelah aku harus pontang-panting melakukan perjalanan dari Sabang sampai Merauke, Cerita pertamaku di fandom "SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI" pun berhasil dipublikasikan~! *ngadain syukuran se-RT*

Yah, seperti halnya para penulis yang hobi mengkhayal, cerita ini MUNGKIN abal-abal, ngaco, gak jelas, dan cuma buat berambigu ria.#PLAK~!#

Tapi yang penting aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik *apanya?*. Meskipun otakku yang bejat dan pikiranku yang aneh malah menghasilkan cerita yang bejat dan aneh pula, aku sih tidak masalah selama para pembaca senang. Hohoho...*PEDE mode on*

Bagi para senpai yang kaget akan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba di fandom "SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI" ini, perkenalkan. Aku adalah author baru di sini. Watashi no namae wa Sawako desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~!^^

**"BEHIND THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~ THEATER"**

Sawako : Oke, baiklah. Mari kita mulai perjalanan cerita bejat dan aneh ini dengan perkenalan~!#dipukul pake bata oleh Takano#

Takano : Bacot bener nih anak!#sambil menatap Sawako dengan tatapan sinis#

Sawako : #ngusap-ngusap kepala# Sabar, napa? kan kita harus mulai dengan perkenalan dulu donks. *Sok berwibawa mode on*

Takano : Alah, langsung aja kali!

Onodera : #baru datang, telat mas!# Ada apa ini? Kok kalian malah ribut-ribut sih?

Sawako : #sembunyi di belakang Onodera# Onodera-kun, Takano-san nakal! *So kiyut mode on*

Takano : Kemana saja kau, Onodera?! Dasar pahlawan kesiangan!

Onodera : Ih, kenapa aku baru datang langsung dimarahi?

Takano : Kau telat, bodoh! Dan selagi itu, bantu aku urusi author yang sableng di belakangmu itu~!

Sawako : #nelen ludah# Ehmmm...

Onodera : Tapi dia kan tidak...#berhenti ngomong#. Oh, kau benar juga Takano-san.

Sawako : #menatap Onodera dan Takano dengan was-was# Lah, kok jadi begini ya?

Onodera : Hei, author bejat! Tolong hentikan cerita bejatmu tentang aku dan Takano-san! Aku malu, tahu! #dipukul oleh Takano#

Takano : Bego, bukan itu maksudku! Aku sih tidak masalah kalau author yang sableng itu mau bikin cerita rating M tentang kita. Bukankah kita sudah pacaran? #meluk Onodera+cium bibir Onodera#

Onodera : #melihat ke arah penonton# Ugh! Takano-san, minggir! Masih banyak orang, tahu!

Sawako : #diem# ...

Mendadak pasukan karakter "SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI" datang dan menyeret Onodera dan Takano ke belakang panggung.

Sawako : Maaf, ya. Percakapannya jadi ngaco gini. Authornya kehabisan ide ^^ *authornya itu elo, gendeng!* Ya sudah. Sampai di sini dulu ya, minna-san! Jaa nee! #pergi ke belakang panggung#

Yoshino+Kisa+Hatori+Yukina+Yanase : #demo sambil bawa spanduk# WOY, AUTHOR GENDENG! Masa kita cuma muncul buat nyeret tuh dua sejoli?! Kagak dibayar pula! GELO SIAH MANEH!

Sawako : #ngibrit kabur ke belakang panggung# Aduh sorry! Gue ada panggilan mendadak! Cabut dulu, ah! Bie bie!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. CHAPTER 1-1 : The Castle-Onodera Ritsu-

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL ~Sadistic Romance~**

**Anime/manga : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Author : Sawako The Writer**

**Genre : Romance&Supernatural**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Sadistic, Ambigous action, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Terlalu mengkhayal, Hasil karya yang gila dari author yang gila**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi©Shungiku Nakamura**

**THE ANGEL**** AND ****THE DEVIL****~Sadistic Romance~©Sawako The Writer**

* * *

**Chapter 1.1 : "THE CASTLE-Onodera Ritsu-"**

* * *

_Di istana itu, aku dan kau pertama kali bertemu..._

_ Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut..._

_ Hanya pandangan mata kita yang seakan berbicara..._

_ Awal dari terbentuknya perasaan cinta di dalam hati..._

Malam hari itu, langit begitu gelap tanpa dihiasi butiran cahaya dari para bintang. Hanya ada sang rembulan yang setia bersinar untuk menerangi kegelapan malam. Tepat jam dua belas malam, kulihat sosok dirimu dari kejauhan. Wajah yang tampan dan menawan. Tatapan mata yang tajam bak seekor elang. Rambut hitam yang berkilau terkena cahaya sang rembulan. Tubuh yang sempurna dan indah. Dan...

Sepasang sayap berwarna hitam yang terbentang di punggungmu.

Ya, upacara kedewasaan untuk dirimu telah dilaksanakan. Upacara kedewasaan untuk memperingati bahwa kini dirimu telah menjadi sosok seorang Deviere yang dewasa. Dengan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam di punggungmu, kini engkau telah siap untuk mempertanggung jawabkan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang Deviere yang sudah dewasa. Engkau juga kini telah siap mempertanggung jawabkan kewajibanmu sebagai putra semata wayang dari keluarga bangsawan pemimpin negara Heria, dan keluarga bangsawan pemimpin kaum Deviere, yang suatu hari nanti akan menduduki posisi sebagai pemimpin utama untuk negaramu dan kaummu. Betapa aku mengagumi sosok dirimu, meski hanya mengamati dirimu dari kejauhan dan memberikan doa dan nyanyian untukmu sebagai tugas seorang Angie.

Aku berdiri di samping 'Eternal Castle', bersama para Angie yang lain, baik para Angie yang belum menginjak masa kedewasaan atau pun yang kini menginjak masa kedewasaan. Tujuanku berada di sana bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Akademi sebagai seorang siswa dari bagian gedung Akademi khusus kaum Angie, atau hanya sekedar mengintip proses upacara kedewasaan yang dilakukan oleh kaum Deviere. Aku berdiri di sana dengan tujuan mengerjakan tugasku sebagai seorang Angie, mengamati proses upacara kedewasaan yang sedang dilakukan oleh kaum Deviere dan memberikan mereka sebuah 'hadiah dari kaum Angie'. Doa dan nyanyian dari kaum malaikat. Ya, seperti itulah.

Ketika proses upacara kedewasaan masih dalam tahap pembukaan atau tahap menyebutkan sumpah sejati kaum Deviere, aku dan para Angie yang lain akan berdiri di samping 'Eternal Castle' dan memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Doa agar sang Deviere yang sedang menjalani proses upacara kedewasaan akan menjadi seorang Deviere yang 'baik'. Dan apabila suatu hari nanti sang Deviere tersebut berubah menjadi seorang Angie, sosoknya akan dapat diterima di negara Heavenia dan diterima oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, serta dihapuskan segala dosa yang pernah diperbuatnya selama ia menjadi seorang Deviere.

Setelah proses upacara kedewasaan memasuki tahap penobatan dan pemberian sepasang sayap, barulah aku dan para Angie yang lain memasuki 'Eternal Castle'. Bukan untuk mengganggu atau menghancurkan proses upacara kedewasaan, melainkan untuk memberikan ucapan 'selamat' kepada sang Deviere yang sedang menjalani tahap penobatan dan pemberian sepasang sayap. Meskipun kaum Deviere adalah musuh terbesar kaum Angie, namun ini adalah tugas kami sebagai seorang Angie. Memuja Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan menghormati segala makhluk ciptaannya. Mematuhi dan Melaksanakan perintah dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Memberikan dan melakukan kebaikan untuk Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan segala makhluk ciptaannya. Termasuk memberikan dan melakukan kebaikan untuk kaum Deviere. Kaum Angie dilarang keras menyakiti segala makhluk ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dalam bentuk apapun tanpa alasan yang jelas, sekalipun yang disakiti itu adalah kaum iblis alias kaum Deviere.

Di dalam 'Eternal Castle', aku dan para Angie yang lain berdiri dengan rapi di sisi ruang pelaksanaan upacara kedewasaan, menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dapat memberikan berkah kepada siapapun yang mendengarnya. Para Angie bernyanyi untuk mendoakan sang Deviere yang akan diberkahi sepasang sayap hitam tanda bahwa mereka telah resmi menjadi seorang Deviere. Dengan sepenuh hati aku berdiri di sisi ruangan tersebut—mataku menatap langsung kepada sosok dirimu yang kini telah memiliki sayap idaman kaum Deviere—dan menyanyikan lagu pemberi berkah dari kaum malaikat untuk dirimu. Bibirku tersenyum dengan begitu tulus, membentuk sebuah lengkungan bahagia yang tak terelakkan. Suaraku terdengar lembut di telingaku. Kututup mataku, dan terus bernyanyi dengan senyuman masih terbentuk di bibir. Tak kusadari, pandangan matamu tertuju kepadaku. Ketika kubuka mataku, tak sengaja pandangan mataku terarah kepada sosok dirimu yang tengah memandang diriku. Pandangan mata kita saling bertemu, saling memandang kagum pada sosok satu sama lain. Aku terkejut ketika mendapati pandangan matamu yang memandangku dengan tatapan kekaguman, seolah melihat sosok seseorang yang begitu mengagumkan dan bercahaya. Karena aku adalah seorang Angie, kurasa wajar saja jika tubuhku memancarkan cahaya yang berkilauan.

Dan, itulah pertama kalinya kita bertemu...

Dan aku tak tahu bahwa sejak hari itu, aku dan kau seolah telah terikat oleh benang merah yang tak kasat mata...

* * *

OHAYOU/KONICHIWA/KONBANWA MINNA-SAN! XD

Honto ni gomenasai. Aku pasti telat mengupdate chapter terbaru dan membuat para pembaca yang membaca cerita pertamaku ini berpikir 'Ni cerita apaan, sih?' Huweee...Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatannya QAQ

Akhir tahun ini jadwal kegiatan aku benar-benar padat. Banyak tugas sekolah yang belum beres dan harus segera dikerjakan sebelum pembagian rapot. Haah...Honto ni tsukareta =_="

Yah, semoga para pembaca yang membaca cerita pertamaku ini tidak berpikir kalau cerita ini GaJe alias Gak Jelas *emang nggak jelas kali, mba =_=*

ENJOY READING, MINNA-SAN...^^

"BEHIND THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~THEATER"

Sawako : #berlari ke atas panggung sambil ngos-ngosan# Hosh...hosh...Gomenasai, para penonton. Aku kejebak dengan 'Jadwal Akhir Semester I' yang padet bener! Minna-san, honto ni gomenasai desu! QAQ #nangis histeris sambil sujud#

Takano : #berdiri di belakang Sawako sambil bawa gulungan koran# KEMANA AJA LO?!

Sawako : #dipukul pake gulungan koran oleh Takano# Aduh, maaf! Aku harus melalui derasnya lautan UAS dan lebatnya hutan Tugas Akhir Semester I yang menghadang! Itu tuh rese banget, tahu! #nangis bombay sambil ngelap ingus pake baju Takano, tapi gak jadi# Baju Takano-san wangi banget!

Takano : #mukul kepala Sawako pake gulungan koran# Heh, dasar ambigu! Makanya, supaya kagak ada tugas menumpuk di akhir tahun, kerjain tugas lebih rajin lagi dong! Ini lagi cerita, baru segini doang! Mana adegan Rating M nya? Cepetan lanjutin, dong! Dasar lelet!

Sawako : #nangis beneran# Huweeee...Takano-san jahat! #lempar muka Takano pake tas sekolah#

Onodera : #baru datang# Eh, ada apa lagi ini?

Sawako : #lari ke arah Onodera dan meluk Onodera# Onodera-kun, Takano-san jahat sama aku! Masa aku udah capek-capek ngerjain tugas-tugas plus cerita malah dibilang lelet? Jahat, kan? #pura-pura nangis di pelukan Onodera#

Takano : #emosi tingkat dewa# GRRRR! LEPASIN PELUKAN LO DARI PACAR GUE! KALAU GAK, GUE BAKALAN LEMPAR LO KE SUMUR BIAR LO TINGGAL DI SANA SAMA SODARA LO SI SADAKO!

Sawako : #menatap Takano dengan tatapan ketakutan sambil melepaskan pelukan dari Onodera# I...Iya, mas...

Tiba-tiba Hatori dan Yukina datang menghampiri Sawako, Takano, dan Onodera yang sedang berseteru.

Hatori : Bisa nggak sih kalian jangan berisik! Yoshikawa Chiharu-sensei lagi ngerjain Name di belakang panggung! Nanti dia nggak bisa konsentrasi, tempe!

Yukina : Wah, kalian bertengkar lagi? Kali ini ada apa?

Sawako : #berlari ke arah Hatori dan Yukina# Papa! Ouji-sama! #meluk Hatori dan Yukina#

Hatori : Heh, siapa yang lo panggil papa? Gue bukan papa lo!

Yukina : Waduh, aku dipanggil 'Ouji-sama'. Seneng sih, tapi kenapa Sawako-chan?

Sawako : #menggandeng sebelah tangan Hatori dan Yukina# Udah ah! Gue mau pergi ngedate sama papa Hatori dan Yukina ouji-sama aja! Gue ilfil sama Takano-san yang galak! Bie bie! #berjalan pergi#

Yoshino+Kisa : #berteriak sambil bawa obor dan golok# WOY, DIA PACAR GUE! BALIKIN, GENDENG!

Sawako : Ups, saatnya gue ngibrit pergi lagi...#lepasin sebelah tangan Hatori dan Yukina# Pergi dulu ya, papa Hatori dan Yukina ouji-sama! Ja nee! XD

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. CHAPTER 1-2 : The Castle-Onodera Ritsu-

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~**

**Anime/manga : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Author : Sawako The Writer**

**Genre : Romance&Supernatural**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Sadistic, Ambigous action, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Terlalu mengkhayal, Hasil karya yang gila dari author yang gila**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi©Shungiku Nakamura**

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~©Sawako The Writer**

* * *

**Chapter 1.2 : "THE CASTLE-Onodera Ritsu-"**

* * *

Beberapa tahun pun berlalu...

Kini aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk melaksanakan upacara terpenting dalam hidupku. Ya, kini umurku telah menginjak lima belas tahun, dan tibalah saatnya bagiku untuk melaksanakan upacara kedewasaan. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, tibalah hari dimana aku akan melaksanakan upacara kedewasaan dan mendapatkan gelar resmi sebagai seorang Angie yang telah dewasa, mendapatkan 'benda suci' berupa sepasang sayap berwarna putih sebagai tanda bahwa aku telah menginjak masa kedewasaan. Dan yang terpenting, kini aku akan mendapatkan gelar resmi sebagai 'pangeran agung' dari keluarga bangsawan pemimpin negara Heavenia sekaligus kaum Angie, keluarga bangsawan Onodera. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bahagia kini.

Mengingatkanku akan dirimu. Dirimu yang waktu itu juga sedang melakukan upacara kedewasaan bersama para Deviere, diiringi doa dan nyanyian dari para Angie.

Khususnya diriku...

Namun tak kusangka. Hari yang penuh kebahagiaan itu adalah awal dari segala penderitaan yang harus kuhadapi, dan awal dari terangkainya kisah percintaan antara aku dan dirinya. Aku pun tak menyangka bahwa sosok dirinya yang akan menghancurkan momen terpenting dalam hidupku ini.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan jam dua belas malam. Aku berdiri di hadapan sang pemimpin negara Heavenia sekaligus pemimpin dari kaum Angie alias ayahku sendiri, menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Setengah mati aku berusaha untuk berdiri dengan tegak, memfokuskan pikiran, dan mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut ayahku dengan khusyuk.

"Dengan kuasa dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, kami berikan kepada engkau sepasang sayap berwarna putih sebagai tanda bahwa engkau telah melangkah menuju masa kedewasaan, dan akan mempertanggung jawabkan gelar serta kewajibanmu sebagai seorang Malaikat yang telah dewasa. Dengan restu dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, kami tumbuhkan sepasang sayap yang menandakan kebaikan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Malaikat. Wahai Tuhan kami, tolong turunkanlah kepada kami berkah berupa sepasang sayap suci untuk sang Malaikat baru!"

Ayahku berseru mengucapkan sumpah sejati kaum Angie, yang langsung diikuti oleh seluruh kaum Angie yang berada di dalam ruangan pelaksanaan upacara kedewasaan di dalam 'Eternal Castle'. Mulutku pun ikut berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sumpah sejati kaum Angie dengan suara yang lantang agar ayahku mendengarnya. Suasana di dalam ruangan pelaksanaan upacara kedewasaan begitu tenang dan khusyuk. Damai. Sunyi. Sejuk. Khidmat.

Namun aku dan para Angie yang lain tak tahu, bahwa sejumlah kaum Deviere telah bersiap melancarkan serangan untuk mengganggu proses pelaksanaan upacara kedewasaan di luar 'Eternal Castle'. Dan aku pun tak tahu, bahwa dirinya juga hadir dalam pasukan perang kaum Deviere tersebut, bersiap menyerang kaum Angie yang tengah melaksanakan kegiatan sakral di dalam 'Eternal Castle'. Terutama menyerang diriku sebagai target utamanya, berhubung aku dan dirinya menduduki posisi yang sama meski berada di dalam negara dan menjadi kaum yang berbeda. Anak semata wayang sekaligus 'pangeran agung' dari keluarga bangsawan pemimpin dua negara sekaligus pemimpin kaum yang saling bermusuhan sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu.

Negara Heavenia dan kaum Angie. Negara Heria dan kaum Deviere.

Aku merasa tubuhku begitu sejuk, nyaman, dan hangat, ketika sepasang sayap dengan bulu berwarna putih bersih mulai keluar dari punggungku. Sepasang sayap berwarna putih yang menjadi idaman kaum Angie, terutama diriku yang merupakan seorang 'pangeran agung' dari keluarga bangsawan pemimpin negara Heavenia dan kaum Angie. Sungguh bahagianya diriku melihat kedua sayap berwarna putih terbentang di belakang punggungku. Aku tersenyum dengan bahagia dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, diiringi senyuman dari para Angie yang sedang berada di sekelilingku. Terutama ayahku, sang pemimpin negara Heavenia dan kaum Angie.

Tiba-tiba saja, semua kaca jendela yang berada di ruangan pelaksanaan upacara kedewasaan pecah berantakan. Diikuti dengan masuknya pasukan perang kaum Deviere.

Dan dirinya, sebagai pemimpin dari pasukan perang kaum Deviere tersebut.

Suasana yang pada awalnya damai dan tenang mendadak berubah menjadi kacau tidak karuan. Para Deviere, baik Deviere tipe Beast atau Ghoze, berdatangan memasuki ruangan pelaksanaan upacara kedewasaan yang berada di 'Eternal Castel' ini, menyerang para Angie yang ada di depan mata mereka dengan membabi buta. Para Angie yang berada di ruangan pelaksanaan upacara kedewasaan berteriak ketakutan dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri sebelum salah satu dari anggota pasukan perang kaum Deviere tersebut menyerang membabi buta ke arah mereka dan...

Membuat nyawa mereka melayang.

Aku begitu panik dan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Suara teriakan terdengar di berbagai sudut ruangan. Bulu-bulu berwarna putih dan hitam berterbangan tertiup angin. Cipratan darah menyembur dan mengotori ruangan. Aku bisa merasakan tetesan cairan berwarna merah yang terasa panas dan lengket berjatuhan di pipiku. Mataku menatap semua kekacauan di dalam ruangan pelaksanaan upacara kedewasaan dengan tatapan ketakutan dan tatapan tidak percaya.

Upacara kedewasaanku yang pertama dan terakhir...

Menjadi sebuah perang besar yang dipenuhi dengan darah dan air mata...

"Ritsu, pergi dari ruangan ini!"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara teriakan dari seseorang yang sudah sangat kukenal seumur hidupku. Suara teriakan ayahku dari kejauhan. Suara teriakannya terdengar begitu panik dan cemas. Ia terus menerus berteriak kepadaku dan menyuruhku untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan yang kini menjadi medan perang ini. Namun suara teriakan yang penuh arti itu tak terdengar jelas di kedua telingaku. Tubuhku terlalu kaku untuk merespon suara yang sedari tadi menggema di ruangan ini. Suara teriakan ayahku yang terdengar panik dan cemas, tak ingin aku menjadi korban dalam pertempuran yang tak diduga ini. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar hebat, rasa ketakutan telah menguasai hati dan pikiranku. Dan, suara yang terdengar di telingaku adalah...

"Aku mendapatkanmu, sayang..."

Hah?

Suara ini...Aku sangat mengenali pemilik suara ini. Pemilik suara ini adalah dirinya, sosok seorang pemuda yang diam-diam kukagumi selama beberapa tahun. Sosok seorang pemuda yang pada waktu itu melaksanakan upacara kedewasaan dirinya dan mendapatkan sepasang sayap hitam idaman kaum Deviere, diiringi dengan suara nyanyianku yang terdengar lembut. Sosok seorang pemuda yang pada waktu itu menatap diriku dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja.

Sosok seorang pemuda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah musuh terbesar dari kaumku, kaum Angie.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika sebuah lengan yang kekar melingkar di pinggangku, memelukku dengan erat dari belakang. Sebuah telapak tangan yang besar dan dingin menutup mulutku dengan rapat, mencegahku untuk mengeluarkan sedikit suara saja. Tubuhku seakan merinding ketakutan ketika merasakan hembusan napas yang begitu dekat dengan telingaku, suara hembusan napas yang terdengar berat dan seksi. Bulu kudukku seolah berdiri saat merasakan sebuah benda yang basah menyentuh daun telingaku, menyisakan cairan bening yang masih berbekas di daun telingaku yang sebelah kiri. Kemudian suara hembusan napas itu berubah menjadi suara bisikan yang begitu pelan dan penuh gairah.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu, sayangku. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau untuk pergi dari hadapanku lagi."

Setelah itu, aku merasakan sesuatu seakan menutup pandanganku dan membuat pandanganku menjadi gelap. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tubuhku semakin melemah dan kesadaranku mulai menurun.

Lalu, aku pun tak sadarkan diri...

* * *

OHAYOU/KONICHIWA/KONBANWA MINNA-SAN! XD

Aku sengaja mengupdate chapter 1.2 untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran para pembaca yang MUNGKIN sudah menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan cerita pertamaku ini *emang ada yang baca?* #JLEB#

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang hanya sekedar baca untuk membunuh waktu senggang atau sekedar iseng doang. Terima kasih juga kepada para pembaca yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita pertamaku ini, meskipun ceritanya agak ngawur. Diharapkan para pembaca jangan ada yang kabur, ya...^^

ENJOY READING, MINNA-SAN...^^

**"BEHIND THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~ THEATER"**

Sawako : #berdiri di atas panggung# Yosh,minna-san! Gomenasai kalau aku terlalu lama mengupdate chapter terbarunya. Mulai chapter ini, mari bersiap-siap menjadi orang bejat karena adegan Rating M akan mulai banyak dibubuhkan! Iku yo!

Takano : #melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil membusungkan dada# Hmm...Akhirnya ada kemajuan juga nih cerita. Bagus, bagus. Adegan Y**I mulai banyak dimunculkan meski belum terlalu vulgar. Kerja bagus, author sableng! #mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sawako#

Sawako : #nyengir-nyengir# Hehehe...

Takano : Gimana? Kegiatan sakral yang aku dan Onodera lakukan tiap malam sudah cukup memberimu inspirasi?

Sawako : Hmmm...Lumayan, sih. Tapi, aku ingin yang lebih greget lagi...*mulai mengkhayal yang bejat-bejat nih author =_="*

Takano : Misalnya?

Tiba-tiba Onodera datang dengan ekspresi wajah yang kusut...

Onodera : #berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang pinggang dengan kedua tangannya# Adududuh...Heh, author sableng! Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh sama Takano-san, dong! Kan yang dapet ruginya aku, tahu! Masa kita melakukan 'itu' selama satu minggu penuh cuma demi memberikanmu inspirasi! Pinggangku rasanya udah mau ancur, tolol! Hueee...#nangis histeris sambil guling-guling di atas panggung#

Takano : #berjalan ke arah Onodera dan membopong Onodera#

Onodera : Tu...Takano-san! Turunkan aku!

Takano : #tersenyum nakal sambil mencium bibir Onodera sekilas# Bukankah tubuh dan kedua kakimu sakit kalau dibawa berjalan? Aku hanya ingin menolong pacarku, yaitu kau. Ini bentuk kasih sayangku padamu, lho...

Onodera : #blushing# I...Itu...Mmph...#bibir Onodera dicium oleh Takano#

Takano : Mmm...#memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Onodera#

Onodera : Tu...Takano-sa...Mmmph...#tangan kanan Takano masuk ke dalam baju yang dipakai Onodera dan memainkan nipplenya#

Sawako : #nosebleed# Oh My God!

Tiba-tiba Yukina datang dan menutup mata Sawako dengan kain.

Yukina : Aduh. Maaf ya, penonton. Panggungnya mau dipake buat Onodera-san dan Takano-san melakukan kegiatan sakral. Jadi lebih baik para penonton datang lain waktu, ya...#menatap para penonton dengan tatapan ala Ouji-sama#

Sawako : Woy, apa-apaan nih?

Hatori dan Yoshino datang dan menggotong Sawako ke belakang panggung.

Sawako : Woy, gue mau dibawa kemana?

Hatori : Daripada lo anemia gara-gara nosebleed terus-terusan ngeliatin tuh dua sejoli, lebih baik lo lanjutin ceritanya...

Yoshino : Ya, ya! Makanya, ayo kita pergi ke belakang panggung! Kalau kamu kesepian karena gak ada temen, aku bisa minta Yuu buat nemenin kamu...^^v

Sawako : #nosebleed# APA? YANASE YUU? OMG! AYO, AYO! BAWA AKU KE BELAKANG PANGGUNG SEKARANG JUGA! AKU INGIN KETEMU DENGAN YANASE-KUN YANG GANTENG BINGIT!

Yukina+Hatori+Yoshino : #diem# Kirain dia bakalan berhenti nosebleed kalo dibawa ke belakang panggung. Eh, taunya malah makin parah aja nosebleednya...Ya elah...Cabe deeeehh...=_="

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. CHAPTER 1-3 : The Castle-Onodera Ritsu-

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~**

**Anime/manga : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Author : Sawako The Writer**

**Genre : Romance&Supernatural**

**Rate : M**

**Character : Onodera RitsuxTakano Masamune**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Sadistic, Ambigous action, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Terlalu mengkhayal, Hasil karya yang gila dari author yang gila**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi©Shungiku Nakamura**

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL ~Sadistic Romance~©Sawako The Writer**

* * *

**Chapter 1.3 : "THE CASTLE-Onodera Ritsu-"**

* * *

_Tubuhku terasa panas..._

_Bibirku terasa panas..._

_Ada apa dengan diriku...?_

Aku terbangun karena merasakan tubuhku dan bibirku terasa panas seolah terbakar. Kedua tanganku dan kedua kakiku terasa kaku dan tak dapat digerakkan, seperti diberi pengaruh kekuatan sihir. Angin malam bertiup dan menyentuh kulitku, memberikan sebuah rasa dingin yang teramat sangat di kulitku. Kelopak mataku berusaha kubuka perlahan, pandangan mataku terlihat sangat buram. Semuanya terlihat samar dan tak jelas.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Telingaku menangkap sebuah suara yang begitu jernih dan keras. Pandangan mataku semakin baik dan jelas, dan pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah sosok seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang bertelanjang dada, menindih tubuhku yang kecil dan menatapku dengan tatapan intens. Ah, kelihatannya pemandangan yang kulihat semakin jelas. Tepat di hadapanku, seorang pemuda yang teramat sangat tampan sedang menindih tubuhku yang berada di bawahnya dan menatap mataku dengan tatapan tajam, tubuhnya yang telanjang sangat terlihat jelas dalam pandanganku. Bukan, bukan bertelanjang dada. Melainkan, tubuhnya telanjang secara keseluruhan…

Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku dan pemuda itu sedang berbaring di atas ranjang di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap, tubuhku yang kecil ditindih oleh tubuh pemuda yang besar dan gagah tersebut. Dan ketika aku menurunkan sedikit pandanganku ke bawah, tepat ke arah tubuhku, tubuhku rasanya seperti diberi setruman listrik. Aku melihat tubuhku yang telanjang tanpa tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Astaga! Sungguh memalukan!

"Si…Siapa kau?! Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?! Dan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada diriku?!"

Mulutku berkomat-kamit melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan sambil berteriak panik. Pemuda yang berada di hadapanku hanya menutup mulut dan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. Kemudian pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menyerang bibirku yang masih berkomat-kamit dengan menciumku secara ganas. Tubuhku mematung, mataku yang sedang memandangi pemuda itu semakin melebar. Terutama ketika aku merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam mulutku yang terbuka dan sedang dilahap oleh pemuda yang berada di hadapanku itu. Ya, pemuda itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku, membiarkan cairan saliva dari mulutnya mengalir ke dalam mulutku. Salah satu lengan kekar pemuda itu menyelinap ke belakang kepalaku. Dan satu lagi lengan kekar pemuda itu melingkar di belakang pinggangku. Kedua lengan kekar pemuda itu mengurungku dalam pelukannya, merapatkan tubuh telanjangku dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang menggairahkan.

"Mmgh…"

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda itu, mendorong dadanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun rupanya kedua lengan kekar pemuda itu memeluk tubuhku dengan begitu erat, bibir dan lidah pemuda itu masih mengunci bibir dan lidahku. Cairan saliva mengalir dari sudut mulutku, membuat sudut mulutku menjadi basah. Pemuda itu mengakhiri ciumannya yang ganas, dan menjilat cairan saliva yang masih membasahi sudut mulutku. Aku hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jantungku seakan berdetak amat kencang sampai rasanya satu-satunya alat pemompa darah yang kumiliki ini akan meledak seperti bom Molotov. Senyuman mesum tersungging dari bibir pemuda itu, merasa puas karena sudah membuatku berhenti memberontak. Kemudian pemuda itu sedikit menurunkan posisi tubuhnya hingga wajahnya tepat berada di hadapan kejantananku yang sudah berdiri tegak. Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu menggerakkan jari-jari tangan kanannya dan membiarkan kelima jarinya menyentuh kejantananku yang kecil dan sudah kemerahan. Bisa kurasakan sensasi menggairahkan dari sentuhan jari pemuda itu di kejantananku, terlebih lagi ketika pemuda itu menggenggam kejantananku dengan tangan kanannya dan mengocoknya kasar.

"Ja…Jangan…Nggg…"

Aku mendesah pelan karena merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang luar biasa menggelitik kejantananku. Pemuda itu terus mengocok kejantananku dengan tersenyum mesum sambil menatapku dengan tatapan intens. Awalnya aku merasa nikmat, namun tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sebuah sensasi yang luar biasa dan tak tergambarkan ketika pemuda itu memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya, menggulumnya dengan penuh gairah dan penuh nafsu. Kedua kakiku dipeluk oleh masing-masing kedua lengan pemuda itu, membuatku merasa kegelian. Aku terus mendesah dan mendesah, merasa tak kuat dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu lewat setiap sentuhannya di kulitku.

"Keluarkan saja, sayang. Tak apa-apa," kata pemuda itu yang rupanya sudah berhenti menggulum kejantananku yang sudah sangat merah dan tak kuat menahan hasrat terpendam. Kedua tangannya mengelus-elus pahaku, mencoba memacu hawa nafsu yang tertahan di dalam diriku. Kembali kejantananku digulum oleh mulut pemuda itu. Hasrat terpendam yang tertahan dalam kejantananku terus dipacu keluar oleh gerakan lidah pemuda itu dan gerakan keluar masuk yang terjadi di dalam mulut pemuda yang masih menggulum harta berhargaku dengan penuh nafsu. Aku terus mendesah dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan hasrat terpendamku agar tak keluar. Namun sia-sia saja usahaku, karena pada akhirnya aku mencapai klimaks yang pertama. Cairan putih dan hangat yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya keluar, memuncratkan sejuta gairah yang sedari tadi sengaja tak kukeluarkan. Kini cairan hasratku itu muncrat hingga membasahi wajah pemuda itu, membuatnya hanya menatapku dengan penuh nafsu sambil meminum cairan hasratku yang sempat tumpah di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan kejantananku dari dalam mulutnya, dan menjilat cairan hasratku yang masih membasahi kejantananku dengan lidahnya.

"Hmm…Manisnya," gumam pemuda itu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan tersenyum mesum. Napasku terengah-engah seiring dengan klimaks pertamaku barusan. Aku hanya terbaring lemas di atas ranjang dengan tubuh masih berada di bawah tubuh pemuda itu. Sejujurnya, aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Sebagai keturunan dari Iblis, sifat kaum Deviere tergolong sadis dan kejam. Kaum Deviere tidak akan segan-segan menyiksa hingga mati setiap musuh yang menghadang, terutama kaum Angie sebagai musuh terbesar mereka.

Pemuda itu kembali merangkak ke atas tubuh kecilku, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Kembali bibir pemuda itu melahap bibirku dengan begitu ganas, lidahnya dengan lincah masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku dan mencampur adukkan saliva kami di dalam mulutku. Kedua lengan kekarnya kembali memelukku dengan erat, membuat tubuh telanjang kami berdua kembali merapat. Aku terkejut ketika mendapati sesuatu menggesek selangkanganku, sesuatu yang besar dan keras. Tubuhku rasanya bergetar hebat. Tak kusadari, pemuda itu mengakhiri ciumannya yang kasar dan menurunkan bibirnya ke leherku yang putih dan sudah dibasahi oleh peluh. Tubuhku langsung meregang ketika merasakan sebuah benda basah sedang menjilati leherku dan kecupan serta hisapan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu di leherku. Aku terus berusaha untuk menjauhkan bibir pemuda itu dari leherku. Namun hasilnya sia-sia, nihil.

"Haah..haah…nggg…" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras menggesek 'lubang' milikku, membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat. Tak sengaja kedua lenganku yang sudah gemetaran melingkar di tubuh pemuda di atasku itu. Aku menutup mata saking ketakutannya, dan tingkahku itu disambut oleh senyuman mesum dari pemuda itu. Kedua lengan kekar pemuda itu memelukku lebih erat, dan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telingaku. Seperti yang barusan dilakukannya pada leherku, lidah nakal pemuda itu juga menjilati daun telingaku dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Sungguh, aku amat sangat ketakutan.

Salah satu lengan kekar pemuda itu terbebas dan kini kelima jarinya yang panjang menyentuh leherku dengan gerakan yang lembut dan menggairahkan. Kedua lenganku semakin erat memeluk tubuh indah pemuda itu, berpegangan erat agar tubuhku tak terlalu lemas.

Dan, dengan suara yang berat dan menggoda, pemuda itu berbisik di telingaku.

"_Lebih…Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bersamamu..._"

Oh, tidak…

* * *

OHAYOU/KONICHIWA/KONBANWA MINNA-SAN! XD

Akhirnya, aku berhasil mengupdate Chapter 1.3 dan menghilangkan rasa penasaran para pembaca yang masih setia mengikuti jalannya cerita pertamaku ini. *emang ada yang baca, ya* #jedukin kepala ke tembok#

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang telah mereview cerita pertamaku ini di fandom "SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI". Aku sungguh terhura atas perhatiannya. Honto ni arigatou. QAQ...Hiks...Hiks...#nyedot ingus#

Oke, baiklah. Dengan berakhirnya Chapter 1.3, maka berakhir pula CHAPTER 1 di cerita "THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~". Horeeee...! Banzai...! Banzai...! #parade bareng pasukan karakter 'SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI' keliling kompleks rumah#

ENJOY READING, MINNA-SAN...^^

**"BEHIND THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~THEATER"**

Sawako : Ohayou/konichiwa/konbanwa minna-san! #tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung# Sebelum aku membahas mengenai cerita pertamaku di fandom 'SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI' ini, izinkan aku untuk menyambut tibanya NATAL dan TAHUN BARU. Se...

Onodera+Takano+Yoshino+Hatori+Kisa+Yukina+Yanase : SELAMAT NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU! DAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK TAKANO MASAMUNE! #tiba-tiba berkerumun di atas panggung#

Sawako : #banting mic ke atas panggung# Woy, baru aja gue mau ngomong begitu! Aah, lo semua main nyerobot ajah! Hueeee...! #nangis di pojokan sambil mukul tembok#

Takano : #mukul kepala Sawako pake mic# Woy! Bukannya ngucapin 'Selamat ulang tahun' ke gue, lo malah diem di pojokan! Jangan mendadak autis dong!

Sawako : #ngusap air mata dan ingus pake jaket Onodera# Iya, iya...Selamat ulang tahun, Takano-san! Otanjoubi Omedetou gozaimasu!

Onodera : GYAAA! Jaketku! Jaketku dipakai buat ngelap air mata dan ingus! JOROK! #jerit-jerit histeris sambil meluk jaketnya yang dipake buat ngelap air mata dan ingus sama Sawako#

Takano : #mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sawako# Domo, arigatou gozaimasu...

Hatori : Apa ada yang kau inginkan, Takano-san?

Kisa : Yup. Katakan saja apapun yang kau inginkan, Takano-san. Kami akan berusaha mengabulkan keinginanmu! ^^

Takano : #berpikir# Hmm...Apa, ya?

Onodera : #menelan ludah dan siap-siap buat kabur#

Takano : #tersenyum mesum sambil menunjuk ke arah Onodera# Aku ingin...KAU!

Onodera : #kaget setengah mati# HAH? ORE? NANDE?

Sawako : #dorong-dorong Onodera dari belakang# Ayo, Onodera-kun! Gak apa-apa kok! Paling juga Takano-san mau melakukan h******* s** denganmu!

Onodera : #jerit-jerit histeris# TIDAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!

Sawako : Eeh? Kenapa? kalau Onodera-kun gak mau sama Takano-san, sama aku aja ya! #puppy eyes# #dilempar bata oleh Takano#

Kisa : #menggenggam tangan kanan Onodera# Ayolah, Ricchan! Sekali ini saja!

Hatori : #menggenggam tangan kiri Onodera# Kau tidak mau kan kalau aku, Kisa, dan Mino jadi bahan pelampiasan amarahnya Takano-san? Kalau begitu, ayo!

Yukina : #megang tali# Aku sudah siapkan talinya, kok! Supaya Onodera-san tidak kabur!

Yoshino : #bawa obor dan golok. Buat apa, mas?# Ayo kita ikat Onodera-san, dan berikan dia pada Takano-san!

Yanase : #ikut-ikutan# Ayo, ayo! ^^

Onodera : TIDAAAAK!

Takano+Hatori+Yoshino+Kisa+Yukina+Yanase : #gotong Onodera ke belakang panggung#

Pada akhirnya, Sawako ditinggalkan seorang diri di atas panggung...

Sawako : Ahhh, gue ditinggalin sendirian deh...Biarin aja, deh. Ya sudah, penonton. Aku mau pamit dulu, ya. Mau nangis lagi di pojokan...Sekali lagi kami ucapkan, SELAMAT NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU! Oh, iya. Jangan lupa baca cerita pertamaku di fandom 'SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI' ini, ya! Yang judulnya "THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~"! DON'T FORGET NYOO! #kabur ke belakang panggung#

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ^^**


	5. CHAPTER 2-1 : Angel Blood-Takano M-

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~**

**Anime/manga : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Author : Sawako The Writer**

**Genre : Romance&Supernatural**

**Rate : M**

**Character : Onodera RitsuxTakano Masamune**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Sadistic, Ambigous action, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Terlalu mengkhayal, Hasil karya yang gila dari author yang gila**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi©Shungiku Nakamura**

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL ~Sadistic Romance~©Sawako The Writer**

* * *

**Chapter 2.1 : "ANGEL BLOOD-Takano Masamune-"**

* * *

Onodera Ritsu.

Sejak aku dan dia pertama kali bertemu dalam malam pelaksanaan upacara kedewasaanku, aku tak dapat memalingkan mata dari sosok Angie yang begitu bercahaya tersebut.

Sebut saja aku gila. Namun, aku sungguh mengagumi sosok dirinya yang terlihat begitu bersinar terang dalam pandanganku. Seumur hidupku, belum pernah kulihat sosok seorang Angie yang amat berkilau dan dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan dan kedamaian di dalam hati. Seperti dirinya.

Cahaya yang terpancar dari dirinya begitu indah dan begitu menyilaukan, serta membuat diriku yang melihatnya merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan, kedamaian, dan kehangatan. Berbagai perasaan yang amat tulus dari dalam hatinya tersirat dalam sensasi yang kurasakan ketika menatap cahaya yang menyinari dirinya.

Karena itulah, aku terus berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentang dirinya.

Sebagai seorang 'pangeran agung' dari keluarga bangsawan pemimpin negara Heria dan kaum Deviere, keluarga bangsawan Takano, aku dapat memberi perintah kepada siapa pun dari kaum Deviere agar mencarikanku informasi tentang sosok Angie yang begitu kuinginkan itu. Dan tentu saja, para kaum Deviere yang kuperintahkan itu akan langsung mematuhi perintahku. Bertahun-tahun terus kucari informasi tentang 'pangeran agung' dari keluarga bangsawan kaum Angie yaitu keluarga bangsawan Onodera tersebut, hingga akhirnya berhasil kudapatkan.

Dengan informasi yang berhasil kudapatkan ini, aku telah berencana untuk melakukan penyerangan ketika tiba hari dimana dia akan melakukan upacara kedewasaannya. Aku akan mengirim pasukan perang kaum Deviere dan menyerang secara membabi buta pelaksanaan upacara kedewasaannya tepat jam dua belas malam.

Dan tentu saja. Tujuan utamaku adalah mengambil sosok Angie yang kuinginkan tersebut dan merebutnya dari kaum Angie, kaum makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat bersayap putih itu.

Dan, inilah saat yang telah kutunggu-tunggu…

"Aaah…Sakit…Sakit…"

Aku bisa mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu jernih dan lembut mengalun di telingaku. Suara desahan yang berasal dari mulut pemuda yang sedang berbaring di bawah tubuhku. Sosok seorang pemuda Angie yang selama ini kuinginkan, dan sosok seorang pemuda Angie yang selama ini kucari. Aku tak hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Aku juga menginginkan hatinya, perasaannya, dan pikirannya. Aku ingin dia memberikan semua yang dia miliki hanya padaku. Hanya untukku.

Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kami lakukan di dalam salah satu kamar yang berada di 'Eternal Castle'. Tak perlu kujawab pun kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Jawabannya sangat sederhana.

Aku dan dia sedang _bercinta_, melakukan kegiatan sakral yang akan membuat tubuh, hati, perasaan, dan pikiran kami berdua terikat oleh takdir untuk selamanya. Ya, selamanya. Inilah yang paling kuinginkan.

"Kau tahu? Lubang milikmu benar-benar mengikat harta berharga milikku di bawah sini…Ugh…," ucapku sambil menghantamkan kejantananku ke dalam lubang milik pemuda itu.

Tubuh telanjangku sudah bersimbah keringat, dan napasku terengah-engah tak karuan. Bukan karena aku merasa lelah. Itu karena kejantananku benar-benar terperangkap di dalam lubang cinta milik pemuda manis yang kini sedang berbaring di bawahku dan merangkulku dengan erat. Dan karena tubuh, hati, perasaan, dan pikiranku telah terperangkap ke dalam rasa cinta serta hawa nafsu yang tak tertahankan. Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil dariku itu langsung mengerang karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan di dalam lubang berharga miliknya, yang barusan kuhantam dengan kejantananku. Sambil memegang kedua pantat pemuda itu dengan kedua tanganku, aku terus berusaha melakukan gerakan maju-mundur agar kejantananku bisa bergerak keluar-masuk dengan mudah di dalam lubang yang begitu sempit tersebut.

"Ti…Tidak…A…Aku…Aaaagh!" Erangan pemuda itu makin keras ketika aku merangkulnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang kecil agar dapat duduk di pangkuanku. Aku menaikkan dan menurunkan tubuh pemuda itu dan membuat kejantananku yang masih berada di dalam lubang miliknya dapat terus keluar-masuk. Betapa nikmat rasanya ketika kejantananku seolah dipijat oleh dinding lubang pemuda itu yang begitu sempit dan sulit dilewati. Kurasa ini salahku juga karena tidak melakukan persiapan terlebih dahulu di lubangnya.

Semakin dinding lubang pemuda itu memijat kejantananku, semakin hawa nafsu dan gairah di dalam diriku terpacu untuk keluar. Dengan gerakan kasar, aku terus menaikkan dan menurunkan tubuh pemuda itu, menyebabkan gerakan keluar-masuk dalam lubangnya menjadi semakin cepat. Kedua lengan pemuda itu melingkar di leherku dengan begitu erat, mungkin untuk menahan rasa sakit pada lubang di bagian bawah tubuhnya ynag sedang kugunakan. Napasku semakin memburu, dan seulas senyum penuh gairah tersungging di bibirku.

_Lagi…Lagi…Aku ingin merasakannya lagi…_

* * *

OHAYOU/KONICHIWA/KONBANWA MINNA-SAN! XD

SELAMAT LIBURAN! XD

Akhirnya, masa liburan datang juga! Sumpah keselek duren sama pohonnya, aku benar-benar dilanda BETE BERAT selama 'Masa Peperangan Akhir Tahun Sekolah' alias masa UAS SEMESTER 1 yang bikin jangar =A=

Dan akhirnya, masa keemasan datang juga padaku. Di masa liburan ini kan aku jadi punya banyak waktu untuk mengetik cerita pertamaku yang memang agak ribet untuk dibuat. Secara temanya aja 'Romance&Supernatural', otomatis bikin aku harus berpikir dua kali lebih keras daripada cuma bikin cerita Romance biasa. Yah, tapi jangan salah lho. Aku kan memang hobi membuat cerita bertema Fantasy, Horror, Thriller, Mystery, Supernatural, dan tema-tema tidak biasa lainnya...*kok jadi curhat, sih?*

Terima kasih kepada Sukikawai-senpai, my favorite author yang semua ceritanya sudah kubaca, yang sudah mereview dan memberi saran yang amat sangat berguna *hah?* karena aku pun merasa ada yang janggal. Dan ternyata pemikiran senpai dan aku sama...Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu, senpai ^^

Belum tiba Tahun Baru, ya? Emang belum. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Tunggu saja, ya...

ENJOY READING, MINNA-SAN...^^

**"BEHIND THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~THEATER"**

Sawako : Hello, minna-san! XD #tiba-tiba datang ke atas panggung# Terima kasih kepada para pembaca setia yang masih mengikuti jalannya cerita aneh bin ajaib ini desu!

Takano : #berdiri di belakang Sawako sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada#

Onodera : Ohayou/konichiwa/konbanwa minna-san ^^ #tersenyum manis#

Sawako : #menatap Takano dengan tatapan sinis. Balas dendam ceritanya# Heh, ngapain lo ikut-ikutan di sini?!

Takano : Gimana gue dong! Ngapain juga lo ngelarang-larang gue ada di sini?

Sawako : Aaah, keluar! Jangan ke sini! #dorong-dorong Takano ke belakang panggung#

Takano : Kenapa sih lo?! #mulai emosi tingkat presiden#

Sawako : Aku kan mau berdua aja sama Ricchanku yang imut-imut! X3 #meluk Onodera#

Onodera : #blushing# EEH?

Takano : #emosi tingkat dewa# LOOO! LEPASIN ONODERA GUE!

Sawako : #melet-melet ke arah Takano# Wee...! XP

Tiba-tiba Yanase datang...

Yanase : #meluk Sawako dari belakang dan memisahkannya dari Onodera# Jangan gitu dong, Sawako-chan. Nanti kalau kau dengan Onodera-san, aku sama siapa dong? #puppy eyes#

Sawako : #blushing+nosebleed# Yanase-kun!

Yanase : Eh? Aku salah, ya?

Onodera : #berlari ke arah Takano dan meluk Takano# Takano-san!

Takano : #kaget setengah mampus# Eeh? Onodera?

Onodera : #blushing# Rasanya, kalau bersama...orang lain itu...aneh...makanya aku...aku...

Takano : Ya?

Onodera : #menundukkan kepala# Aku ingin...bersama...Ta...Ta...Takano-san...

Takano : #tiba-tiba membopong Onodera#

Onodera : Ta...Takano-san? Kok tiba-tiba?

Takano : Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak kata cinta darimu di belakang panggung! Ayo! #membawa Onodera ke belakang panggung#

Onodera : TI...TIDAAAAK!

Sawako : Woy, mau ke mana kalian? Balik lagi ke sini! JANGAN DIBAWA ONODERA GUE! #dilempar sepatu oleh Takano#

**To Be Continued...**


	6. CHAPTER 2-2 : Angel Blood-Takano M-

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~**

**Anime/manga : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Author : Sawako The Writer**

**Genre : Romance&Supernatural**

**Rate : M**

**Character : Onodera RitsuxTakano Masamune**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Sadistic, Ambigous action, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Terlalu mengkhayal, Hasil karya yang gila dari author yang gila**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi©Shungiku Nakamura**

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL ~Sadistic Romance~©Sawako The Writer**

* * *

**Chapter 2.2 : "ANGEL BLOOD~Takano Masamune~"**

* * *

"Mmmph…"

Sekali lagi, kucium bibir yang mungil dan manis di hadapanku. Kulumat bibir itu, dengan gerakan penuh gairah yang dilakukan oleh lidah nakalku. Mencampur adukkan saliva kami di dalam mulutnya yang manis dan lembab, dan membiarkan dirinya menelan semuanya. Kedua tanganku bergerak nakal mengelus tubuh kecil di pangkuanku, bergerak naik-turun dan memeluknya dengan penuh nafsu. Salah satu tanganku meraih kejantanannya yang imut dan kecil, lalu mengocoknya dengan kasar.

"Kumohon…Jangan di situ…AAAKH!"

Cprat!

Akhirnya, cairan putih dan hangat yang sedari tadi tertahan pun keluar dari kejantanan kami berdua. Cairan putih dan hangat milik pemuda itu memancar dan membasahi wajah dan tubuh telanjangku. Perlahan kujilati cairan yang begitu manis di sekitar mulutku itu dengan lidahku, dan tersenyum licik. Sementara cairan putih dan hangat milikku kutumpahkan di dalam tubuh pemuda itu, cairan penuh cinta sebagai bukti bahwa aku telah melakukan kegiatan sakral bersamanya. Napas kami berdua terengah-engah, membentuk kepulan asap yang hilang disapu angin malam.

Mataku menatap sosok pemuda yang terduduk di pangkuanku dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dadaku yang bidang. Dalam hati aku berkata sambil menatap sosok pemuda itu dalam.

_Tinggal sentuhan terakhir…_

Aku mengeluarkan kejantananku dari lubang milik pemuda itu, dan cairan putih yang hangat langsung keluar dari lubang miliknya. Sosok pemuda di hadapanku itu hanya menundukkan kepala dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, tubuh telanjangnya yang kecil bersimbah keringat. Aku tersenyum dengan licik dan berkata…

"Jilat…"

"Eh? Apa?"

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala untuk memandangku dengan lebih jelas. Aku masih terduduk di atas ranjang dengan kedua kaki dibuka lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan kejantananku yang besar dan telah mengeras serta mengeluarkan cairan putih penuh gairah. Aku memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu dengan mengelus-elus kejantanan milikku sendiri dengan tangan kananku. Rona merah langsung menghiasi kedua pipi pemuda itu, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih yang manis.

Awalnya ia terlihat ragu dan ketakutan. Namun akhirnya ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan mulutnya pada kejantananku. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencoba menjilat kejantananku secara perlahan.

"Aaah…Ya, begitu….Kh…."

Aku merasakan sebuah sensasi yang menggairahkan ketika lidah kecil pemuda itu terus menjilati kejantananku dengan pelan. Namun otak mesumku tak berhenti berpikir sampai di situ. Kupegang kedua sisi kepala pemuda itu dengan kedua tanganku, dan kugerakkan kepalanya agar kejantananku dapat masuk lebih dalam ke mulutnya. Kedua mata pemuda itu membulat, tak menyangka dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan. Kugerakkan kepalanya sehingga kejantananku terus bergerak keluar-masuk di dalam mulutnya.

"Kh…akh…"

Mulutku mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu menggairahkan, merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa ketika mulut kecil pemuda itu melahap kejantananku dengan penuh nafsu. Dan tentu saja, akulah yang telah memacu hawa nafsu pemuda itu agar keluar. Bisa kulihat pemuda itu agak kesulitan menggulum kejantananku yang begitu besar dengan mulutnya yang kecil. Beberapa kali ia tersedak, namun ia tetap berusaha menggulum kejantananku meskipun aku telah melepaskan genggaman kedua tanganku dari kepalanya.

"Mmmh…mmmh…"

"Kh…Aaaakh….Arrgh…A-aku datang!"

Tak lama kemudian, aku mengeluarkan cairan penuh gairah tersebut di dalam mulut pemuda itu, membuatnya terpaksa harus menelan semuanya agar tak tumpah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Glek…Glek…Ohok…Ugh…"

"Haah...Haah...Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku berusaha menggodanya sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan tangan kananku. Pemuda itu menatap diriku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, perasaan takut sekaligus malu tersirat dalam tatapannya.

"A..anoo…etto…etto…" Kedua pipi pemuda itu kembali diwarnai dengan semburat merah yang membuat hawa nafsu dalam diriku sudah mencapai puncaknya. Dengan kasar, kedua tanganku mendorong tubuh pemuda di hadapanku hingga ia kembali terbaring di atas ranjang. Aku mengunci kedua tangannya, dan sengaja merapatkan tubuh telanjangku dengan tubuh telanjangnya agar kejantananku dapat menyentuh selangkangannya.

"Aaa…Aaakh…Jangan disitu…Aaakh!" erang pemuda itu ketika aku sengaja menggesekan kejantananku di selangkangannya. Ouch, betapa ambigunya diriku…

"Tinggal sentuhan terakhir, sayang. Dan dengan begitu, aku dan kau akan terikat oleh takdir untuk SELAMANYA," ujarku berbisik pelan di dekat telinga pemuda manis itu, membuat tubuhnya langsung menegang.

"Ti…Tidak…Jangan!"

Aku menurunkan posisi kepalaku tepat di dekat leher pemuda itu. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mulai gemetaran dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua tanganku yang menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Tanpa basa-basi, aku membuka mulutku dan membuat taring yang sedari tadi tak terlihat kini nampak menyembul. Ya, sepasang taring yang hanya dimiliki kaum Deviere. Dan dengan kedua taring itu, aku menusuk kulit leher pemuda itu dengan keras.

SREEEK!

* * *

OHAYOU/KONICHIWA/KONBANWA MINNA-SAN! XD

Bersiap-siaplah untuk menyambut TAHUN BARU! #niup terompet#

Minna-san, jangan lupa kalau besok adalah hari terakhir di tahun 2013 ini! Ayo, kita bersama-sama membuka lembaran baru di tahun 2014 dan berdoa agar semua keinginan baik yang tidak sempat kita wujudkan dapat terwujud di tahun 2014. Dan semoga para author baru dan para pembaca baru makin mewarnai fandom 'SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI' ini. Dan yang utama, semoga rencana pembuatan cerita-cerita baruku di fandom 'SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI' dan fandom 'JUNJOU ROMANTICA' dapat terlaksana dengan baik serta disukai oleh para pembaca sekalian. AMIN...^^

#dilempar panci oleh Takano gara-gara banyak bacot#

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca setia yang mengikuti jalannya cerita pertamaku ini dari awal hingga kini. Terima kasih kepada para senpai yang telah mereview cerita aneh bin ajaib ini, teruntuk Sukikawai-senpai dan Yuki-senpai. Dan terima kasih juga kepada para pembaca yang hanya sekedar iseng membaca cerita yang gak jelas ini. Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san...^^

ENJOY READING, MINNA-SAN...^^

**"BEHIND THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~THEATER"**

Sawako : #sedang memakai celemek# Oh, hallo! Selamat malam, para penonton! XD Aku sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk merayakan pesta Tahun Baru bersama para karakter dari anime/manga 'SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI'...^^

Onodera : #sedang menyiapkan alat untuk membakar daging# Nee, Sawako-chan! Tolong bawakan kain lap di sana, dong!

Sawako : Siap, my sweet honey! #mengambil kain lap#

Takano : #tiba-tiba datang dan merebut kain lap dari Sawako# Sini, biar gue aja yang bawain buat Onodera. Lo terusin aja kerjaan lo!

Sawako : Iiih...! Nyebelin deh!

Takano : #memberikan kain lap pada Onodera# Ini kain lapnya, sayangku...

Onodera : Eh? Kenapa kau yang membawakannya, Takano-san?

Takano : Alah, kagak usah banyak bacot. Terusin aja kerjaan lo!

Sawako : #melihat ke arah Onodera dan Takano dengan tatapan iri#

Onodera : #sedang membersihkan pisau untuk memotong daging#

Takano : Oi, hati-hati membersihkannya. Tanganmu bisa terluka. Sini, biar kubantu. #merapatkan tubuhnya di belakang Onodera dan menggenggam kedua tangan Onodera yang sedang memegang pisau dan kain lap#

Onodera : Ta...Takano-san, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Menjaulah dariku!

Takano : #mencium bibir Onodera sekilas# Tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku membantumu!

Hatori : #duduk di atas rerumputan sambil menidurkan Yoshino di pahanya# Ssst...jangan berisik, wortel. Gak liat aku sedang menidurkan Yoshikawa Chiharu dai-sensei-sama apa? Mendingan lo berdua pergi aja, sono!

Sawako : #memotong daging sambil melihat ke arah Onodera dan Takano juga Hatori dan Yoshino# Huff...Sumpah kecemplung ke jurang, aku jealous ngeliat mereka...huhuhu...

Sreek...#tiba-tiba tangan Sawako terkena pisau pemotong daging#

Sawako : AWWW! SAKIIIT BINGITTTT! EMAAAK!

Yukina : Ada apa Sawako-chan? Ehhh? #melihat tangan Sawako yang terluka#

Sawako : #nangis-nangis gak jelas# Yukina ouji-sama...QAQ

Yukina : #menggenggam tangan Sawako yang terluka dan menjilat darahnya#

Sawako : #blushing# EEH? KAU SEDANG APA, YUKINA OUJI-SAMA?

Yukina : Ssst...diamlah. Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu. Tenang sedikit, ya...

Sawako : #nosebleed#

Kisa : #lempar panci dan katel ke arah Sawako# NGGAK BOLEH! YUKINA PUNYAKU! *puppy eyes*

Yukina : #berlari ke arah Kisa dan meluk Kisa# Ah, maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu Kisa-san ada di situ! Sudah jangan memangis ya, Kisa-sanku yang manis...Cup...cup...cup...

Sawako : #melihat Yukina dan Kisa dengan tampang bete# Ah, begini lagi...Pergi aja deh...TTATT

**To Be Continued...**


	7. CHAPTER 2-3 : Angel Blood-Takano M-

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~**

**Anime/manga : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Author : Sawako The Writer**

**Genre : Romance&Supernatural**

**Rate : M**

**Character : Onodera RitsuxTakano Masamune**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Sadistic, Ambigous action, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Terlalu mengkhayal, Hasil karya yang gila dari author yang gila**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi©Shungiku Nakamura**

**THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL ~Sadistic Romance~©Sawako The Writer**

* * *

**Chapter 2.3 : "ANGEL BLOOD~Takano Masamune~"**

* * *

"AAAKH!" teriak pemuda itu ketika kedua taringku yang menusuk kulit lehernya mulai menembus masuk, mengeluarkan cairan merah yang mengalir perlahan dari luka gigitan itu turun ke tubuhnya. Darah segar dari leher pemuda itu kutampung di dalam mulutku, kubiarkan mengalir ke dalam mulutku dan kerongkonganku. Ya, inilah yang kusebut dengan '_sentuhan terakhir_', untuk membuat ikatan diantara seorang Angie dan seorang Deviere terjalin sempurna.

Karena dengan begini, aku dan dia telah resmi memiliki ikatan cinta sehidup semati.

Inilah yang paling kuinginkan untuk kulakukan bersama pemuda ini.

"Glek…Glek…Ahhh…"

Aku melepaskan gigitan kedua taringku dari leher pemuda itu, meninggalkan luka gigitan berupa dua lubang kecil yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Kuhapus bekas darah di pinggir mulutku, dan kujilati darah segar yang kini menempel di punggung tanganku. Kudekatkan mulutku pada aliran darah di leher pemuda itu, dan mengeluarkan lidahku untuk membersihkannya.

"Haaah…Haaah…Ti…Tidak…," desah pemuda itu dengan suara yang begitu manis dan lembut.

"Mmmph…Manis sekali…," gumamku sambil terus menjilati bekas aliran darah di leher pemuda itu hingga bersih tak berbekas.

Setelah selesai membersihkan bekas aliran darah di leher pemuda itu, aku mengangkat tubuhku. Kutatap dengan lekat wajah pemuda yang begitu manis itu. Matanya yang besar dengan bola mata berwarna hijau emerald terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kulitnya yang putih dan mulus dibasahi oleh keringat. Pipinya yang merona merah membuatnya terlihat manis. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda terus mengalunkan desahan lembut yang begitu merdu di telingaku.

Mata pemuda itu membulat ketika melihatku tengah mengangkat tangan kananku dan mendekatkan mulutku pada pergelangan tangan kananku. Dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut ketika memperhatikanku yang sedang menggigit pergelangan tanganku dan menampung darah segar yang keluar dari luka gigitan di pergelangan tanganku dengan mulutku. Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ti…Tidak…Kumohon, jangan…," rajuknya ketika aku melingkarkan lengan kiriku di pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya agar duduk kembali di pangkuanku. Tangan kananku meraih pipinya, dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Setelah mulut pemuda itu terbuka lebar, segera mungkin kuraup dan kutumpahkan darah segar di mulutku ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmmph…"

Pemuda itu berusaha mendorong tubuhku agar menjauh dari dirinya. Tapi nihil, efek dari klimaksnya barusan masih terasa dan membuat tubuhnya lemas. Aku terus membiarkan darahku yang berada di mulutku mengalir ke dalam mulutnya, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menelannya meskipun ia tahu akan fatal akibatnya.

_Dengan begini, selesai sudah…_

"Ohok…ohok….ugh…"

Pemuda itu langsung terbatuk-batuk ketika aku melepaskan ciumanku. Kedua lenganku masih merangkul tubuh mungil pemuda itu, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada bahuku. Kuusap lembut puncak kepalanya dan membiarkannya tenang sejenak. Ini adalah efek pertama yang didapatkan oleh seorang Angie bila meminum darah dari kaum Deviere. Ya, mereka akan kehilangan kesadaran untuk sementara waktu.

Memang, darah seorang Angie terasa sangat manis di mulut kaum Deviere dan dapat membuat tubuh kaum Deviere 'kembali segar'. Yah, kau tahu maksudku kan? Darah dari seorang Angie dapat menghilangkan berbagai rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kaum Deviere baik di dalam tubuhnya atau di dalam jiwanya, membuat kaum Deviere terasa kembali sehat. Namun, darah dari seorang Deviere memiliki rasa yang aneh di mulut kaum Angie dan memiliki efek yang fatal jika diminum oleh seorang Angie. Dan, efek yang sangat fatal adalah…

Seorang Angie yang meminum darah dari kaum Deviere akan kehilangan 'kesucian' mereka, dan tidak akan mendapatkan atau akan kehilangan sepasang sayap putih yang selalu menjadi idaman para kaum Angie. Sangat fatal, bukan?

Tetapi, aku sungguh menginginkan sosok Angie yang berada dalam pelukanku kini. Ritsu…Ritsu…Ya, Onodera Ritsu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ritsu…," ucapku sambil berbisik di telinganya. Disaat yang bersamaan, bulu-bulu sayap berwarna putih berterbangan ditiup angin malam yang berhembus ke dalam ruangan ini. Kupeluk erat tubuh mungil pemuda Angie tersebut, sementara pemuda itu masih tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukanku. Aku mencium bibirnya sekilas dan merangkulnya agar ia merasakan hangat di tubuh telanjangnya.

_Aku mencintaimu…Aku mencintaimu…_

"Lepaskan Ritsu sekarang juga, Deviere terkutuk!"

* * *

OHAYOU/KONICHIWA/KONBANWA MINNA-SAN! XD

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014! #bunyi terompet#

Gomen aku telat!

Padahal tadinya mau posting waktu malam tahun baru. Tapi apa boleh buat...Karena lagi ada di rumah saudara, terus nggak bawa notebook, nggak bawa flashdisk, dan nggak bisa pake komputer punya saudara seenak udel TT_TT

#dilempar pake kursi oleh Takano#

Daripada membahas hal begituan, aku punya berita bagus...Apa coba?

Yup, CHAPTER 2 SELESAI! HORAAAYYY! #ngebeledugin tabung gas#

#Tiba-tiba Takano datang dan berteriak, "Berhenti curcol!"#

Ya udahlah...Selamat menikmati chapter selanjutnya v

**"BEHIND THE ANGEL AND THE DEVIL~Sadistic Romance~THEATER"**

Sawako : "MINNA-SAN, AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!"

Onodera+Takano+Yoshino+Hatori+Kisa+Yukina+Yanase : AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!

Sawako : Yosh, di tahun ini aku punya banyak cerita baru yang pasti bikin merinding sampai bulu kuduk berdiri XD

Takano : #mukul kepala Sawako pake sapu# Woy, lo kira cerita horor? Sableng lo!

Sawako : Ehh...maaf. Keceplosan daku. Maksudne aku punya banyak cerita baru yang pasti bikin greget XD

Onodera : Sawako-chan habis nonton film horor, ya?

Sawako : Iya, nih X3

Yoshino : Film apa? Film apa? Film apa? #kepo mode on#

Sawako : Banyak kok. Ada hantu a********, 3 **, t**o****** c*********, sama I*****o*s #poker face#

Onodera+Yoshino+Kisa : #nelen ludah# Egh...

Takano : Kenapa? Takut, ya? #evil smile#

Onodera : Ng-Nggaklah. Kalau cuma segitu mah...#sok-sokan#

Hatori : Lebih baik jangan nonton yang begituan, Yoshino. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh dan jiwamu...

Yoshino : Aah..Bilang aja kalau Tori yang sebenernya takut #langsung dipukul Hatori pake katel#

Yukina : Eeh...Tapi film-film yang begitu nggak cocok buat kamu yang cewek, Sawako-chan...

Hatori : Nggak apa-apa, kok. Dia kan kuncen horor. Pastilah suka sama yang berbau mistis..

Kisa : Berarti punya jelangkung di rumah, dong...

Sawako : Yahh...Film-film segitu mah gak seberapa. Yang lebih high level mah kayak S**, The C********, P********* Ac******, dan...

Para uke langsung terkena serangan jantung setelah mendengar saran dari 'Si Kuncen Horor'...

Yanase : Ya, sudah. Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita tutup aja, ya? Takut kepanjangan...Jaa nee, minna-san Mata ashita... #kedip mata ke arah penonton#

Dan para penonton pun langsung pingsan seketika...

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ^^**


End file.
